Esta es una vida terrible
by SilverNAD
Summary: Donatello despierta siendo un humano ordinario, en un mundo donde su padre y sus hermanos son humanos ordinarios, y todos deben llevar una vida normal... Pero por una extraña razón, él no se siente cómodo con esto. Basado en TMNT 2012.
1. Chapter 1

_**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**_ no me pertenece, y esto solo es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

…

**Esta es una vida terrible  
**

**...  
**

_Deambulando en una noche sin fin  
perdiendo el sentido de la existencia  
El pasado no puede regresar,  
Lo que no te atreves a saber..._

**"Spiral" por DUSTZ**

**Acto 1**

…

Donatello abrió los ojos asustado, al escuchar la alarma de un despertador digital. Los brillantes números color rojo del trasto, parpadeaban delante de su cara mientras que, el sonido que emitía se volvía insoportable. Él no estaba seguro de que semejante aparato sea suyo, pero lo desconecta y lo arroja en medio de la alfombra de una habitación... que no le resultaba familiar.

Asustado, se levanta de golpe de la cama, golpeando con su cara la baranda que sostenía la cama que estaba encima de la suya.

Estaba en la parte inferior de unas camas gemelas, pero no recordaba que compartiera la habitación con alguno de sus hermanos…

-¡Donnie!- La voz de Michelangelo hizo que se olvidara lo que estaba pensando, y trató de prestarle atención, a pesar del fuerte dolor que le estaba provocando el golpe que se había propinado.

-¿Estás bien?- La voz de su hermano menor denotaba algo de preocupación, tal vez porque no le contesto de inmediato. Pero Donatello no se animaba hacerlo, seguía algo confundido por no reconocer su propia habitación. Aturdido, se pasa la mano derecha por su cabeza, cerca a la zona donde se golpeó y se percató de algo que le pareció extraño.

-¡Aaaaah!-

-¿Donnie? ¿Qué te pasa?- Mikey parecía más preocupado después de escuchar su grito desquiciado –Hermano, me estás asustando ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?-

-Yo… ¿Mikey?…- Donatello vio como su hermano se asomaba por el borde de su cama que estaba sobre la suya y se impresionó al verlo. Tuvo que golpearse mentalmente para reaccionar. No sabía porque tenía la sensación de que su hermano se veía distinto de cómo lo había conocido hace quince años atrás.

_No solo eso, se veía muy distinto de ayer... ¿Y cómo exactamente se veía Mikey el día ayer?_

-¿Donnie?-

Cierto, tenía que enfocarse. Su hermano menor Mikey no se veía distinto, y eso era más que obvio. Se veía igual que siempre, todas sus pecas estaban en su cara redonda, en el mismo lugar de siempre.

-Lo siento, yo creo…- Donnie volvió a pasar su mano derecha por su cabeza y tironeo un poco su cabello, solo para comprobar de que era real...

_(¿Pero por qué necesitaba comprobar que era real?)_

…Sintió un poco de dolor al arrancar unos cuantos pelos. Cuando acercó su mano frente a sus ojos, vio entre sus dedos, finos y cortos cabellos de color castaño.

-¿Qué pasa?- Los enormes ojos azules de Mikey lo miraron con algo de duda. Su cabello rubio estaba despeinado y sus pecas eran muy notorias, tal vez por lo pálida y rosada que era su piel.

-Nada- Donatello le sonrió levemente a Mikey, y luego se dedicó a mirar fascinado sus manos. Tenía cinco dedos en cada una y su piel era caucásica.

_(Pero su piel nunca había sido caucásica)_

-Como tú digas, aunque sigues actuando medio raro- Mikey salta de su cama, y cae desparramado sobre la alfombra. Después de quejarse un poco por el golpe, comienza a vestirse -Si no te apresuras llegaremos tarde a la escuela-

Donnie trata de salir de su cama, pero se golpea nuevamente con la cama de Mikey. No había calculado muy bien ese movimiento.

-¿Por qué te golpeas con la cama?- Mikey estaba confundido.

-¿Eh?-

-Estás muy torpe el día de hoy- El chico de cabello rubio se rasca la mejilla con su dedo índice -¿Te sientes bien?-

-Lo siento, creo que estoy un poco distraído- Donatello trató de espabilarse, golpeándose las mejillas con las palmas de las manos, y se levantó para buscar su ropa.

-No tendrías que estarlo- Mikey lucía un tanto nervioso, y parecía que estaba ansioso por algo –Se supone que hoy te van entrevistar para ir a Yale-

-¿Yale? ¿La universidad de Yale?- Donnie estaba escéptico al respecto. Era imposible que eso le estuviera pasando porque él…

_(¿Él siquiera tenía posibilidad de ir a una escuela?)_

Negó levemente, tratando de sacar esa extraña voz de su cabeza –Pero yo solo tengo quince años-

-Y un cerebro enorme- Mikey se calza sus tenis naranja y trata de acomodar sus jeans ante de irse. Llevaba una playera color negra con un rayo anaranjado cruzando por el pecho -¿Qué esperas para vestirte?-

-¿Eh?- Donatello todavía estaba un poco conmocionado por la entrevista que iba a tener y un poco preocupado por no haberla recordado. Miró a Mikey que estaba sonriendo con algo de picardía, y decidió seguirle la corriente –Claro, vestirme-

Donnie se miró al espejo del cuarto, y sus enormes ojos marrones escudriñaron el resto de su cuerpo. Veía un poco borroso y le dolía la vista al tratar de enfocar. Se dio vuelta y notó que en su mesa de luz había un par de lentes. Al colocárselos en el puente de su nariz…

_(¿Siempre tuvo nariz?)_

… Pudo ver mejor. Su piel era muy pálida, tenía un par de lunares en el pecho y poca musculatura en sus brazos. Era delgado y más alto que Mikey, pero se sentía incómodo al verse tan pálido y rosado. Además, algo le faltaba a su espalda y no recordaba lo que era.

-¡Donnie, deja de estar de vago y vístete de una buena vez!- Se escucha la voz de Raph retumbando por todo el pasillo. De seguro le estaba gritando desde la cocina, aturdiendo al resto de la familia.

-Si, si, dame un respiro- Donatello gruñe levemente, mientras busca su ropa formal y trata de vestirse lo más rápido posible. Tenía que colocarse una corbata en el cuello su camisa, pero no recordaba claramente como debía hacer el nudo. Lo peor de todo era que se sentía incómodo con sus manos, como si tuviera dedos "extras"…

"_Es normal tener cinco dedos en cada mano, entonces ¿Por qué no se siente bien?"_

-¿Por qué me siento fuera de lugar?- Preguntó Donnie en voz alta al colorido cuarto, lleno de carteles, libros y comics que compartía con Mikey, pero no recibió respuesta a su pregunta.

(…)

-¿Donnie?- Leonardo lo recibió en la mesa de la cocina con un gesto de preocupación, mientras le alcanzaba una taza con café mezclado con un poco de leche -¿Estás bien? Pareces un poco disperso-

-Estoy bien- Donatello miró directo a los ojos color azul de su hermano y notó que realmente estaba preocupado. Trató de cambiar la cara, y de restarle importancia lo incómodo que le hacia sentir ver su cabello oscuro peinado con tanto gel y su pálida piel. Era un poco más bajo que él, pero parecía que practicaba algún deporte de contacto, porque debajo de la chaqueta con los colores de la escuela secundaria a la que asistían, ocultaba unos definidos músculos.

-¿Estás seguro?- Leo no parecía creerle. Donatello niega enérgicamente mientras toma asiento.

–Si, si… es que tengo un poco de hambre-

-Eso es está muy bien- Su padre adoptivo Yoshi se acerca a la mesa con una bandeja llena de hotcakes y le sirvió a Donnie unos cuantos –Espero que estés de humor para desayunar hotcakes… de nuevo-

Donatello no le estaba prestando atención, se había quedado mirando confundido a su padre que parecía ser un hombre de ascendencia asiática ordinario, un poco más alto y fornido, pero normal…

_¿Qué era lo que esperaba?_

-Si, Mikey ganó esa estúpida apuesta, así que tenemos que comer estas cosas empalagosas durante toda la semana- Raphael protesta, mientras apuñala con su tenedor a los inocentes hotcakes que se hallaban en su plato. A Donatello no le sorprendió ver que aquel muchacho de cabello negro y ojos verdes, le dedica una cara de mal genio a su desayuno. La ropa negra, los pantalones rasgados y las cadenas tal vez lo hacían lucir intimidante, pero él no se impresionaba tan fácilmente.

-Si ¿Quién iba a creer que pasaría su examen de matemáticas?- Dice con una enorme sonrisa Leonardo mientras despeina el cabello de Mikey. Este hace un mohín con la boca mientras aparta la mano de su hermano mayor.

-Lo pase y no fue gracias a ustedes, par de vagos- Mikey le saca la lengua a los dos hermanos mayores, pero luego le sonríe a Donatello –Aunque Donnie me ayudo mucho-

Los tres miran a Donatello, pero este no les presta atención. Por un momento, se sintió fuera de lugar, y no sabía porque…

-Hijo ¿Estás nervioso por la entrevista de hoy?- Yoshi interrumpe sus pensamientos, y le dedica una mirada preocupada a Donatello. El chico niega enérgicamente y comienza atacar su desayuno con algo de prisa.

Ve por el rabillo del ojo que su padre suspira resignado y se sienta al otro lado de la mesa, para beber con tranquilidad su café, mientras el resto de sus hijos terminaba su desayuno.

-Si no quieres hacer la entrevista, lo comprenderé, aún creo que eres muy joven para irte a estudiar a otro estado- Declara con calma Yoshi.

-Tal vez no me acepten… aún me cuesta trabajo creerlo- Donatello no sabía porque Yale le estaba dando una beca, pero al parecer la secundaria no había sido un reto para él.

-El cerebrito debería quedarse con nosotros un par de años más- Raph mira a su hermano con una sonrisa desagradable –Es tan enclenque que no sobreviviría un solo día en la universidad-

-Tal vez no sea tan malo Raph- Leo trato de solidarizarse con su hermano menor, pero parecía estar un tanto preocupado de que se vaya tan lejos, al igual que su padre –Supongo que estar solo en un campus, a miles de kilómetros de tu familia puede sonar algo inquietante… y considerando que Donnie apenas tiene quince años…-

Donnie, Raph y Mikey miraron un poco confundidos a Leo, y este niega un poco apenado por no ser muy claro en su argumento.

-Mejor me callo- Murmura finalmente el mayor.

-¿Y que pasará con April?- Mikey dijo esto sin pensar mientras bebe un poco de zumo de naranja. Un pesado silencio se coló entre los presentes, excepto Donatello, quien seguía masticando y cortando sus hotcakes.

-Mikey…- Leo lo reprende suavemente, y el rubio se acongoja.

-Lo siento, no quise…-

-¿Qué pasa con April?- Pregunta animado Donnie, al terminar de tragar. Adoraba a la joven, y realmente le gustaría mucho verla en ese momento.

-¿Cómo que pasa?- Raph le dedica una mirada de hastío a su hermano –Hace un par de días nos dijiste que ibas a terminar con tu novia, por si decidías ir a Yale-

-¿Terminar con ella?- Donnie exclamó con incredulidad, golpeando la mesa con sus puños por lo enfado que estaba -¿Cómo que terminar con ella?-

-Tranquilo hermano, sabemos que aún lo estás pensando- Dice Leo

-¿En verdad iba a terminar mi relación con April?- Donatello casi estaba al borde del asiento, mirando al resto de sus hermanos como un desquiciado -¿En que estaba pensando?-

-¿Te sientes bien?- Mikey dice esto, pero su voz sonó distante.

-Yo… no…- Donatello no sabía si decir _"no lo puedo creer"_, porque su cabeza comenzó a dolerle terriblemente. La habitación parecía menguar de un momento a otro, y de repente todo se volvió demasiado brillante.

Donnie se recordó a si mismo como debía respirar, y parecía volver a la normalidad. Finalmente, pudo ordenar sus ideas.

"_April era su novia, y planeaba terminar con ella para irse a Yale ¿Desde cuando era tan estúpido?"_

-Se nos está haciendo tarde-

Donatello se da cuenta de que Leonardo le estaba hablando. Ya tenía la mochila en sus hombros y se había levantado de la mesa para dirigirse a la sala. Mikey lo sigue, y lo rebasa fácilmente. Busca en la sala su mochila y su patineta, abre la puerta de la casa y se precipita hacía la acera para patinar. Raph parecía refunfuñar algo que Donnie no pudo entender, pero de seguro se estaba quejando de lo hiperactivo que era su hermano menor.

Sonriendo levemente, Donatello decidió seguirle la corriente a sus hermanos, y busco su mochila para seguirlos. Aún así, antes de marcharse, se dio vuelta para ver a su padre que en ese momento estaba leyendo el diario. No podía ver su rostro ahora, y era muy probable que él no se diera cuenta que lo estaba observando.

_-Si quieres salir de aquí, tendrás que destruir lo que deseas-_

Donatello se sorprendió, la voz de su padre sonó clara pero algo lejana, como si estuviera a miles de kilómetros de allí. Parpadeo confundido y estaba a punto de preguntar a que se refería su padre con esa extraña declaración, pero es interrumpido por los gritos de Raph desde el exterior de la casa, exigiendo amablemente que_ "moviera su culo al menos que quiera que se lo patee hasta la escuela"._

Finalmente, le da la espalda a su padre,y decide irse sin lograr formular todas las preguntas que se agolpaban en su cabeza.

(…)

Continuara

N/A: Se siente muy bien sacarme esta historia de la cabeza :D


	2. Chapter 2

_**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**_ no me pertenece, y esto solo es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

…

**Agradecimientos:** ¡Esto es impresionante! Debo admitir que es la primera vez que me pasa algo así, recibir comentarios tan pronto me sorprendió demasiado. Me apure a terminar esta entrega solo por eso.

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS. Los voy a contestar sin falta a cada uno.

...

**Acto 2**

**...  
**

Camino a la escuela, Donatello estaba disfrutando demasiado estar bajo el sol de la mañana. No podía evitarlo, se sentía muy bien sentir esos cálidos rayos calentando su cara, tanto que se sonreía y parecía estar mucho más animado que de costumbre. Por alguna extraña razón, su actitud hizo que sus hermanos lo miraran con extrañeza.

-Jamás pensé que fuera posible, pero estás actuando mucho mas raro de lo habitual- Raph comenta molesto al notar que su hermano se estaba pasando de raro, pero Leo le da un codazo para que lo deje en paz.

-¿Estás muy nervioso por la entrevista?- Leonardo miró a Donatello, tratando de comprender si estaba sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad por los nervios.

-¿Por qué creen que estoy actuando raro?- Donnie no creía que estuviera actuando raro, solo estaba disfrutando del sol y nada más.

-Bueno hay muchas razones para pensar que estas medio raro, hermanito- Dice Mikey mientras rodea a sus hermanos, deslizándose por la acera de concreto sobre su patineta.

-Si, ya es raro que no estés fanfarroneando de que te vas a Yale, además desististe de la idea de terminar tu relación con April- Leonardo enumera las razones con poco tacto -Y ahora parece que estás disfrutando del sol, siendo que siempre te quejas de que te quemas con facilidad-

-Lo vuelvo a repetir, creo que has batido un nuevo record en rareza- Raph le dedica una sonrisa desagradable a su hermano menor, y este le gruñe levemente.

Donatello no entendía porque sus hermanos decían esas cosas de él, no recordaba ser tan repelente y mucho menos tan desinteresado. Tal vez estaban hablando de otra persona, porque él no era así. Siempre quiso que April fuera su novia, y nunca le restregaría a sus hermanos que era el más listo de la familia, al menos que quisiera ganar una discusión. Además, no entendía porque no disfrutaría de los rayos del sol, siendo que nunca salía de su hogar durante el día…

_¿En verdad él nunca salía de su hogar durante el día? ¿Por qué? Al menos que él no fuera…_

-¡Donnie!-

Volvió a la realidad, y se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a la escuela y en la entrada estaba April esperándolos. Donatello levantó la mano, y se quedó mirando embobado con la joven. Lucía tan bonita como siempre, con pantalones negros ajustados y su playera amarilla.

Era difícil para Donnie entender lo que sentía. Se sintió un poco incómodo, porque una parte de él le insistía que no tenía la mínima oportunidad de tener una relación sentimental con alguien como ella, a pesar de que sabía que era su novia. Su corazón comenzó a latir con demasiada fuerza y su boca se resecó por los nervios. Se le había olvidado todo lo que había alrededor, y ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando ella se le acercó para saludarle.

-Hola April- La voz de Donatello sonó un poco apagada, y no ayudó a sus nervios que ella le diera un beso en la mejilla. Sus hermanos comenzaron a reírse por lo bajo por lo sonrojado que estaba, pero le terminó restando importancia.

-Hey April, deberías enseñarle a tu novio a no ser tan raro- Raph seguía molesto con la extraña actitud de Donnie.

-¿No es demasiado temprano para que estén peleando?- April tira del brazo de Donnie para alejarlo de sus hermanos –Además, Donnie tiene una entrevista importante ahora mismo-

-Buena suerte hermano- Saluda Leo con un ademán, mientras Raph empuja a Mikey de su patineta para que deje de jugar y entre a la escuela.

-Adiós Donnie, trata de que no hacer caras graciosas delante del evaluador- Exclama Mikey, mientras corre a saludar a sus compañeros de curso.

-Si, e intenta no arruinarlo con tu rareza- Raph sigue molestando a Donnie, pero Leo tira de su brazo para que lo deje en paz y camine hacia el interior del establecimiento. El chico se quedó con ganas de retrucarle con un colorido insulto, pero recordó que April estaba presente y se contuvo.

-Me alegra que hoy no me hayas evadido- April comenzó hablar con voz un poco apagada. Era raro que ella actuara de esa forma delante de él, se la veía un poco triste.

-¿Evadir?- Donatello cayó en cuenta de que ellos dos no estaban bien. De seguro él habría dicho o hecho algo para lastimarla. Era una lastima que no recordara que había sido, pero de seguro que no le gustaría averiguarlo –Lo siento, no fue mi intención, últimamente he estado un poco… descuidado-

-Lo sé, tal vez estás muy emocionado por ir a Yale y no ves la hora de marcharte…-

-Yo no quiero irme- La voz de Donnie salió un tanto desesperada de su boca, interrumpiendo a April, que se le quedó mirando sorprendida.

Después de unos segundos embarazosos en los cuales Donnie no se animaba a seguir hablando, ella le sonríe levemente, y acerca sus manos al cuello de su camisa para arreglar el nudo de su corbata.

-April, quiero que sepas que a mi no me interesa ir a Yale si eso significa que voy a estar lejos de ti-

Las mejillas de la joven se azoraron, casi tanto como las de Donnie cuando terminó de su declaración. Él no pudo agregar nada más, porque los labios de April se fundieron con los suyos, en un suave beso que no pudo distinguir muy bien a que sabía.

(…)

Su entrevista fue corta, y realmente a Donatello no le interesó mucho, a pesar que el hombre de Yale aseguraba que era un candidato idóneo y que tenía un brillante futuro por delante.

Estaba un poco difuso por lo irreal que le resultaba la situación, por lo incómodo que le hacía sentir ser observado como una especie de fenómeno y lo terrible que se sentía estar separado de April. Le hubiera gustado verla cuando la entrevista finalizó, pero sabía que eso no iba a ser posible, ambos tenían clases a esas horas.

Aún así, Donnie no pudo evitar la tentación de vagar por los pasillos vacíos de la escuela y saltarse el período. Le daba mucha curiosidad recorrer esa escuela que apenas conocia.

Era una lastima que justo en ese momento, la única pandilla que asolaba la vida de los estudiantes de la secundaria Roosevelt hubiera tomado la misma decisión que Donnie, y al verlo deambulando solo por los pasillos de la escuela, no tardaron en marcarlo con la mirada para comenzar a seguirlo.

Donatello tardó un poco en darse cuenta que le estaban siguiendo. Si lo hubiera hecho antes de tiempo habría podido correr para escapar de ellos, pero ahora no lo veía posible. Notó que el pasillo se terminaba y que ya estaba demasiado lejos de la supervisión de los profesores y celadores.

Lo que significaba que tenía que encargarse del problema de otra manera.

Donnie suspiró levemente y trató de aparentar que no se había dado cuenta de que lo seguían. Con dos largas zancadas llegó a la puerta del baño de hombres y entro en este con celeridad.

El baño estaba completamente vacío, con todos sus urinales desocupados. Los viejos azulejos color verde moco pegados a la pared y la pintura color marfil del techo le daba un tono enfermizo al ambiente. El sitio olía a desinfectante de limón y amoníaco, los espejos estaban limpios y claros, al igual que los brillantes grifos que reflejaban la tenue luz de las luces fluorescentes que colgaban del techo.

Donatello se quedó unos momentos, parado en medio del húmedo suelo del baño, tratando de pensar cual sería la mejor solución para ese problema. No tuvo tiempo de planear nada, porque en tan solo unos pocos minutos, escuchó como la puerta se abría de golpe y una tropa conformada por cinco muchachos de apariencia intimidante, se agolparon a su alrededor para acorralarlo.

-Pero si es el más rarito de los huerfanitos Hamato- Comienza hablar el más bajo de ellos, tratando de sonar intimidante.

-Voy a disfrutar mucho patear su culo sin sus estúpidos hermanos interfiriendo- Exclama otro chico, tratando de sonar lo más intimidante posible de lo que su voz juvenil se lo permitía.

-Silencio, idiotas- El que parecía ser el líder se abrió paso entre todos ellos y enfrentó a Donnie con una sonrisa arrogante –¿No teníamos un trato? Tenías que dejar de salir con April si no querías que sufrir la golpiza de tu vida-

-¿Eh?- Donatello no recordaba ese trato, pero por lo que pudo interpretar, ese extraño chico que le doblaba en tamaño y músculos, pretendía intimidarlo para que dejara a su novia -Espera un momento… ¿Cuándo acepté ese estúpido trato?-

Todos los integrantes de la pandilla lo miraron como si les hubiera escupido en la cara. Él no se sorprendió por esto, prácticamente les había gritado por la indignación que sentía.

-Tienes mala memoria pedazo de basura, vamos a ver si te la podemos refrescar- El jefe de la pandilla le hace una seña a uno de sus seguidores y este se adelanta para atacarlo.

Donatello entornó los ojos y esquivó el primer puñetazo que iba directo a su cara, con un ligero movimiento hacía un lado. A pesar de su situación, se sentía bien al comenzar a pelear, como si era algo que formara parte de su vida. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, movió rápidamente su brazo hacía delante, con la mano extendida hasta el cuello de su oponente y golpearlo justo en su traquea para que se atragante. Al conectar el golpe, escuchó un ligero gemido ronco y vio como el chico retrocedía asustado, porque no podía respirar.

-¿Qué mierda fue eso?-

Donatello escuchó esa expresión de asombro y sintió un poco de miedo en el fondo de su mente _¿Qué fue lo que hizo exactamente?_

De repente las voces se hicieron lejanas y dejó de escuchar lo que esos sujetos le decían. Se sentía a miles de kilómetros de allí, recordando movimientos y estrategias para pelear en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Cientos de movimientos, combinaciones de golpes y técnicas de pelea que siquiera sabía que existían hasta ese momento, se agolparon en su cabeza dejándolo sin espacio para pensar en su situación.

Donnie volvió a la realidad a tiempo para percatarse que uno de sus agresores quería sujetarlo de la espalda para que los demás pudieran castigarlo a golpes con mayor facilidad. Para evitarlo, dio vuelta su cadera, y sujetó con facilidad el brazo derecho del chico, evitando que logre apresarlo. Con rapidez, Donatello giró un poco más y con una patada en el pie del chico, logro hacerlo trastabillar. Usando el impulso que le restaba, tira de su brazo con ayuda de su espalda y lo levanta por los aires, para luego lanzarlo lejos de él, haciendo que se estrelle con dos de sus compañeros.

Todo pasó tan rápido, que dejó sorprendido al resto de la pandilla. Sin darse cuenta, Donatello separa las piernas, doblando ligeramente sus rodillas, mientras inclina levemente su espalda. Su brazo derecho estaba ligeramente doblado, extendido hacia delante a la altura de su cabeza. Su brazo izquierdo estaba cerca del cuello, y sus hombros se habían posicionado hacia delante. Había dejado sus manos abiertas y miraba de forma amenazante a sus oponentes.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?- La voz del jefe de aquella comitiva estaba cargada de tensión y nervios. Donatello pudo notar que el líder se sentía intimidado porque las cosas no resultaron como esperaba. No lo culpaba, él tampoco esperaba tener que pelear y defenderse de una panda de delincuentes juveniles.

-Ya deja de lucirte…- Uno de ellos sacó una brillante navaja de su bolsillo, que había podido infiltrar dentro de la escuela a pesar del detector de metales que tenían en la entrada. El acero de la hoja, brilló ante los ojos de Donatello, obligándolo a concentrarse en aquella arma blanca. Por un extraño motivo, no se sintió intimidado. Tal vez porque al chico le estaba temblando el pulso a sujetar ese objeto y parecía que esperaba herirlo con solo blandirlo delante de sus ojos.

Donatello salió de su posición de defensa, y acortó el tranco, extendiendo su brazo derecho y sus dedos tan rápido como pudo en dirección a la mano que sujetaba la navaja. Con un rápido movimiento de sus dedos, hace volar la navaja por los aires, dejándola caer al suelo húmedo del baño. Sin perder el tiempo, tomó los dedos del chico y se los dobló bruscamente, de tal forma que le terminó quebrando dos falanges de su mano.

El chico apartó la mano de él, retrocedió gritando de dolor y salió huyendo despavorido del baño. El resto de la comitiva comenzó a dispersarse y alejarse de Donatello, murmurando que se había vuelto loco y que pensaban matarlo a la salida de la escuela.

Tal vez era cierto. Tal vez se estaba volviendo loco.

_¿Por qué uso ese método tan violento? No estaba tan enfadado con el chico de la navaja para hacerle algo tan horrible. _

Volvió a quedarse solo en el baño. Donnie acercó su mano a la cara y masajeo su sien. Un terrible dolor de cabeza lo estaba invadiendo. Era como si un puñal se hubiera clavado en medio de su cerebro y estuviera escarbando para provocarle mas daño. Las nauseas no tardaron en aparecer.

Era una sensación espantosa, se precipitó hacia el inodoro más cercano y vomito lo que había desayunado esa mañana. El dolor de cabeza comenzó a menguar y luego, se arrastró hasta el lavado para limpiarse la cara y la boca. Por un momento, levantó la vista para mirarse al espejo, para cerciorarse que tan mal lucía su rostro.

Pero en vez de ser recibido por un rostro humano de piel caucásica, vio a un ser completamente ajeno a este mundo.

Los ojos color castaños de una criatura extraña, que parecía ser una tortuga gigante, le devolvió una mirada fría y cargada de ira. La piel de aquel ser era verde clara, llevaba un antifaz color morado y una banda de cuero recorría su plastrón hasta la cintura. Cada una de sus manos poseía tres gruesos dedos, cubiertos con vendajes.

Aquella criatura se le quedó mirando con decepción y repulsión. De repente, abrió la boca para hablar, pero Donnie no pudo escucharlo. Aún así, por la expresión de su rostro, parecía como si le estuviera reprochando…

-…-

-¿Donnie?-

La voz de Mikey emergió en el silencio de aquel lugar. Estaba en la puerta del baño, mirando con sorpresa a su hermano mayor –¿Qué haces acostado en el suelo del baño?-

-¿Eh?- Donatello finalmente se percató que estaba acostado bocarriba en el húmedo piso del baño de hombres, lo cual le resultó muy desagradable. No recordaba como había llegado allí. Se levantó de golpe, aún sabiendo que no era lo mejor para el mareo. Cuando apoyo las manos en el suelo, sintió entre sus dedos la navaja que habían usado para amedrentarlo hace unos pocos minutos atrás.

_¿O habían sido horas? No podía asegurarlo. _

-Donnie ¿Estás bien?-

-Si, solo…- Donatello le dedica una media sonrisa a su hermano, mientras sujeta la navaja con su mano derecha y la cierra para guardarla automáticamente en el bolsillo de su pantalón -…tuve una pelea, nada grave-

-¿Pelea? ¿Desde cuando peleas?- Mikey comienza a reírse sin poder evitarlo. Por su parte, Donnie no podía compartir su humor.

-¿Nunca he peleado? ¿En verdad soy tan débil?- No entendía porque le molestaba ese aspecto de su vida. Era como si no compartiera esa visión de las cosas.

-Bueno, no eres de los que hacen deportes y mucho menos anda buscando problemas- Mikey deja de reírse y eleva los hombros, un poco nervioso.

Donatello sintió una rabia interna que no supo como interpretar. Quería golpear a su hermano por decir que era débil y que no tenía condición física, pero parecía que estaba hablando en serio.

-Vamos a comer algo- El chico de cabello rubio le toma del brazo para arrastrarlo hasta la salida del baño.

-No tengo mucha hambre en este momento- Donatello se sentía un poco asustado, pero estaba tan confundido que no podía interpretar que era lo que le daba miedo.

Mientras salía del baño junto con su hermano, miró con temor el espejo colgado en la pared. Un desaliñado muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros le devolvió una mirada confundida. No había nada extraño allí más que su propio reflejo.

_¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Le habían golpeado lo suficientemente fuerte como para sufrir una alucinación?_

(…)

Sentarse con sus hermanos para comer el almuerzo no tranquilizó mucho a Donatello. Más aún cuando Mikey les contó a los otros dos, la graciosa historia de cómo encontró a su hermano mayor vapuleado y desparramado en el piso del baño de hombres.

-No te ves tan mal como para que hayan dejado inconciente tras una pelea- Leo sonríe un poco animado, pero Raph parecía estar bastante molesto con la situación de su hermano menor.

-Ya te dije que deberías hacerle frente a esos sujetos y dejar de ser tan gallina-

-Es extraño… Me pidieron que dejara de salir con April- Donatello miró su almuerzo con algo de repulsión. Nada de lo había en esa bandeja le resultaba apetitoso, y escuchar a su hermano mayor exigiéndole no ser "un gallina", no le ayudaba a sentirse mejor.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Leo se sorprendió un poco al escuchar esto y luego miró a Raph con cierta duda, esperando su opinión. Este no parecía estar con deseos de decir algo hiriente a su hermano menor, pero atacó su almuerzo con algo de saña.

Donatello tragó saliva al ver como Raphael contenía su furia. Le estaba inquietando un poco que no le dijera nada. Realmente prefería que le gritara o le insultara para no tener que soportar su patético intento de ocultar su frustración.

-¿Y que vas hacer?- Mikey mira un poco preocupado a su hermano mayor que no había probado un solo bocado de su comida.

-Trataré de que April no se entere de esto, no quiero que salga herida- Donnie revuelve su macarrón con queso mientras piensa cuidadosamente en la situación. Pero ya había tomado una decisión -Ella es una persona y no voy a dejar que esos sujetos la traten como si fuera un trofeo o un premio que tenga que disputarse-

Los tres se le quedaron mirando por un momento y le sonrieron nerviosos.

-Entonces ¿Piensas hacerles frente?- Leo se veía demasiado alterado ante la sola idea de lo que planeaba hacer su hermano.

-Claro que si- Donnie sonaba muy determinado –April lo vale, eso y mucho más-

-No sé de donde salió esta nueva adoración por April, pero si sigues así vas a conseguir que te maten-

Al escuchar esto, Donatello fulminó a Raphael con la mirada, pero este se limitó a ignorarlo.

-Vamos apoyarte en esto Donnie- Leonardo agrega con tono conciliador, para que los dos dejen de estar tan tensos.

-Si, tal vez no seamos unos expertos en peleas, al menos Leo podría distraerlos con su ñoñes, mientras Raph y yo los sujetamos un poco…-

-¿No saben pelear? ¿Ninguno de ustedes ha practicado artes marciales?- Donatello interrumpe a Mikey muy sorprendido. No sabía porque, pero se sentía un poco incómodo con esto, como si no fuera algo "normal" en ellos.

-¿Por qué deberíamos saber artes marciales, genio?- Raph ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía, ya que Donnie podía escuchar como sus dientes rechinaban dentro de su boca –Además, yo no pienso ayudarte-

-No me importa Raph, no necesito tu ayuda- Le replicó fríamente Donatello.

–No vengas llorando cuando te machaquen-

-No pensaba hacerlo- Los dos estaban un poco tensos, tanto que Leo y Mikey se sintieron demasiado incómodos por su actitud.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos? ¿Están peleando de nuevo?- April llega con su charola de comida para sentarse junto a Donatello. Raphael decide dejar en paz a su hermano y concentrarse en su comida.

-Nada, solo estábamos discutiendo de… metalurgia- Donnie miente de una forma tan poco convincente, que April no pudo evitar elevar las cejas con extrañeza.

-¿De verdad?- Mikey se queda mirando impresionado a su hermano y comienza a hablar –Creía que estaban discutiendo por los matones que te amenazaron y…-

Leo le tapa la boca a su hermano menor para que no meta la pata, y le sonríe a April con algo de falsedad, tratando de mantener el asunto de Donnie en secreto. Pero era demasiado tarde, ella se había dado cuenta de que su novio estaba en problemas y quería ayudarlo.

-No pasa nada, de seguro solo es una broma de mal gusto- Donatello intentó restarle importancia al asunto, pero sabía que April no iba a dar el brazo a torcer, y mucho menos iba a dejarlo solo.

-Debiste decirme que te estaban molestando, tenemos que hablar con el director para que le informe a sus padres- Ella parecía hablar en serio, realmente estaba muy preocupada por él. Donatello se sintió mal por eso, April no tenía que cargar con sus problemas.

-Ellos solo estaban jugando, además ¿Qué ganarían metiéndose con un sujeto como yo?- Él eleva los hombros tratando de restarle importancia, pero la cara de preocupación de la joven no había cambiado.

Parecía que él nunca había sido de los que confrontaban los problemas por su propia cuenta.

Tal vez era hora de que eso cambie, para variar.

(…)

El resto del día en la escuela le resultó muy aburrido a Donatello, considerando que le habían amenazado con matarlo al final del día. Estaba más preocupado por la alucinación que había sufrido en el baño de hombres.

Se preguntaba si habría visto una película de terror o algo parecido, para alucinar con una tortuga gigante, justo después de ser abordado por un grupo de pandilleros.

No recordaba que lo hayan golpeado tanto como para desmayarse. Aún así ¿Cómo explicaría el desmayo y la alucinación? Tal vez comer hotcakes toda la semana le haya provocado indigestión, y eso sumado a la adrenalina de una pelea, hizo que sufriera una descompensación.

Eso sonaba casi tan estúpido como su alucinación. Es decir ¿Una tortuga gigante con un antifaz morado? Eso era demasiado ridículo. Él tenía mucha imaginación, pero no creía que fuera capaz de inventarse algo semejante de la nada.

_Entonces ¿Habría visto algo semejante en otro lugar?_

Suspiró levemente y volvió a masajear su sien. El dolor de cabeza parecía volver, justo cuando terminó de completar las respuestas de todo el libro de algebra, y giró su cabeza para mirar hacia la ventana. Se quedó un rato, tratando de entretenerse con la poca vista que le ofrecía, esperando que su cabeza dejara de palpitar, y de repente, frunció el ceño confundido.

Le pareció ver a lo lejos a un sujeto, con una armadura de metal que le cubría los hombros, antebrazos, manos y las espinillas. Llevaba un casco de metal con un adorno en forma de tridente en la parte superior, y una máscara metálica cubría su rostro, dejando sólo sus ojos visibles.

Algo asustado, Donnie se rascó los ojos debajo de sus gafas por si la vista le estaba fallando, pero cuando volvió a mirar a través de la ventana, el sujeto ya había desaparecido.

Tragó saliva y comenzó a sentir una ligera sensación de temor que le subía por el esófago y le comprimía la garganta. No sabía porque, pero esa alucinación le provocaba mucho más miedo que la tortuga gigante que había visto en el espejo del baño.

(…)

Al salir de la escuela, Donatello notó que todos sus compañeros de la escuela estaban mirándolo con una rara expectación. No entendía que era lo que esperaban que hiciera, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Sus hermanos estaban allí, pero eso tampoco le provocó una buena sensación.

Se tranquilizó un poco cuando se dio cuenta que solo lo esperaban los mismos bravucones que lo atacaron en el baño esa mañana. Esa rara sensación de alivio dejo un poco confuso a Donatello ¿Esperaba enfrentarse con algo peor?

-Parece que eres un hueso duro de roer, pero ningún truco de karate te va a salvar de esta…- Comienza hablar con cuidado el jefe de la pandilla, intentando sonar intimidante, lo cual le resulto difícil.

-¡Puff! Jejeje- Raph hace un sonido de burla y comienza a reírse de manera insensible. Los integrantes de aquella pandilla lo fulminan con la mirada al sentirse humillados por tener que aceptar que Donnie les había dado una paliza.

–Esperen… ¿Están hablando en serio?- Raph sorprendido, se pasa la mano por el cabello y mira de reojo a Leo. Parecía que no se esperaba que se tomaran tan enserio a su hermano menor.

-No creen que están exagerando, Donnie no es muy atlético que digamos y no sabe pelear- Leo se da cuenta de lo que dice y mira a su hermano con una sonrisa nerviosa –Sin ofender-

-Tal vez se confundieron de chico…- Mikey intenta imitar a su hermano mayor y parecer convincente para evitar esa pelea –…O tal vez se toparon con un alien que le robo la identidad-

Aunque no tuvo mucho éxito con la parte de ser "convincente".

-Ya basta- Donnie se golpea la cara, abochornado. No debería sentirse tan mal que sus hermanos traten de sacarlo de esa situación sin pelear, pero le estaba empezando a molestar que le dijeran debilucho ¿Siempre había sido así?

-No me importa si tus hermanos tratan de dar la cara por una rata como tú, nos la vas a pagar- El jefe de la comitiva mueve su cabeza hacia un lado y habla en voz clara a unos sujetos que estaban detrás de él –Es el enclenque de anteojos, si le das una paliza hasta dejarlo medio muerto, te pagaremos el resto de lo acordado-

Un hombre afroamericano mucho más alto que él y con botas con puntas de metal surge entre los adolescente allí reunidos. Se para delante de Donnie y sus hermanos, irguiéndose completamente para intimidarlos con su altura. De repente, le sonríe con malicia y hace sonar sus nudillos.

-¿Qué rayos les hiciste a estos tipos para que contrataran a un matón?- Raph le murmura a Donnie mientras este se había quedado mirando al sujeto. No pudo contestarle porque estaba demasiado concentrado en su situación. Tenía que pelear y ganar, no tenía otra opción.

-¿Q-qué estas haciendo Donnie?- Leo ya estaba demasiado nervioso para quedar al margen, al ver que su hermano menor se para enfrente del sujeto y adopta una rara posición de pelea. Había separado las piernas para lograr mayor estabilidad, colocando su brazo derecho extendido hacía los ojos de su ponente y cerrando su puño. Luego giró levemente su cadera, para esconder su puño izquierdo en su cintura.

-Buena postura- Murmura con una horrible sonrisa el hombre de piel oscura.

-Terminemos con esto-

La pelea comenzó, y Donatello perdió la noción del tiempo, mientras su mente vagaba en recuerdos que no deberían ser suyos...

_"-Donatello, enderézate un poco mas-_

_Él se enderezo y extendió su puño hacia delante nuevamente, separando sus piernas para mejorar la estabilidad. _

_-Esta posición de goken es básica cuando debes enfrentarte cuerpo a cuerpo con oponentes de mayor experiencia- La voz sonaba lejana pero él seguía atento sin abandonar la posición de ataque –No solo sirve para medir la distancia de los golpes que darás, sino que tu oponente sufre una obstrucción en su campo visual gracias al puño que extiendes a la altura de sus ojos-_

_-¿Así que solo debo usarlo si me atacan?- Seguía concentrado en su posición, pero ya estaba pensando en las posibilidades que tendría al aplicar ese movimiento._

_-__Exacto, el movimiento se completa a medida que tu oponente ataque- La voz se detiene por unos momentos y luego retoma –Espero que no tengas que recurrir a esto, nunca es bueno pelear con un adversario que te supera en habilidad-"_

Donatello se sintió arrastrado hacia al mundo real cuando escuchó que todos los allí reunidos le estaban gritando. El dolor por los golpes que había recibido comenzó extenderse por su pecho y su cara. Había perdido su postura, y no dudó en adoptar la misma posición, justo antes de que aquel sujeto se lanzara de nuevo a atacarlo. Se dio cuenta que este no podía ver claramente el puño izquierdo que había bajado aún más, y cuando estuvo a una distancia adecuada, conectó el puñetazo justo en el abdomen de su adversario.

Los nudillos le dolieron porque se había excedido con la fuerza. Aquel hombre se tiró para atrás y cayó de espaldas dolorido, agarrando su abdomen mientras se retorcía.

Donatello miró a su oponente con una rara mezcla de fascinación y temor. Fue gratificante lograr ese golpe, pero no sabía que podía hacerlo… y le molestaba recordar cosas que nunca había hecho.

-Mal…maldito desgra…ciado…- El matón iba a pararse del suelo para tratar de seguir peleando, pero Raph se adelanta y le da un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo deja inconciente.

-Ya fue suficiente de esta mierda-

Al ver esto, el resto de los pandilleros se abalanzaron sobre Donnie y Raph para atacarlos. Leo y Mikey ya se les había unido, y comenzó una contienda de puñetazos y patadas, poco ortodoxas pero igualmente destructivas.

-¡Ya basta!-

El director de la escuela estaba sorprendido al ver a los hermanos Hamato amedrentando a todos los pandilleros que merodeaban por la escuela. Estaba horrorizado al descubrir que esos cuatro chicos habían logrado semejante alboroto, y aún más espantado al notar que el candidato a Yale estaba pateando sin misericordia a un pobre hombre al cual ya le habían roto el tabique nasal.

-Esto es inaudito, llamaré a su padre ahora mismo-

-Y una mierda- Donatello y Raphael maldicen al unísono, mientras miran enfadados al director.

-Ya sabía que esto no iba a terminar bien- Leo niega levemente mientras se agarra la cabeza –Me van a sacar del equipo de fútbol-

-Noouu, soy demasiado joven y bonito para estar castigado de por vida- Exclama Mikey, mientras unos enormes lagrimones mojan sus mejillas manchadas de tierra y pasto.

-El espectáculo terminó, largo de aquí- El director dispersa a todos los estudiantes y a los pandilleros malheridos para que dejen libre la entrada de la escuela. Luego se seca la frente sudorosa con un pañuelo y mira a los cuatro hermanos que lucían muy desmejorados –Estoy muy decepcionado de los cuatro, en especial de ti Donatello, se supone que eres un genio-

El mencionado mira la director con calma, y cuando le da la espalda para comenzarle a echarle broncas a Leonardo, se sonríe levemente.

Por algún extraño motivo y a pesar de todos los problemas, se sentía muy bien.

(…)

Continuara

N/A: Declaro que las tortugas ninjas de Nick me están arruinando con tanto bromance…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**_ no me pertenece, y esto solo es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

**Advertencia:** Contiene spoiler del capitulo 7 de las tortugas ninjas 2012 de Nickelodeon "Monkey Brains"

…

**Acto 3**

**...  
**

_Todas las cosas en las que creo se derrumban  
Los días oscuros, no me atrevo a ver la realidad  
Las circunstancias de las que no puedo escapar  
No tengo a donde ir_

¿Sabes que la esperanza en este mundo es falsa?  
Y la desesperación es la única que verdad que tengo

**"Spiral" por DUSTZ**

…

Donatello no necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta que su padre estaba mucho más asustado que enfadado. Tampoco había que ser muy observador para darse cuenta que Hamato Yoshi, estaba mucho más alterado de que uno de sus cuatro hijos empleara una técnica avanzada de goken para enfrentarse a un pandillero, que por la suspensión que habían recibido todos ellos como castigo.

¿Dónde había aprendido esa dichosa técnica? Yoshi la reconocía, pero era imposible que Donatello supiera que existía. Él nunca les enseñó artes marciales a sus hijos. Les había comentado que había practicado ninjutsu en el pasado, pero había abandonado el arte después de perder a su esposa y a su mejor amigo en un terrible incendio…

Donnie se sentía mal por remover la memoria de su padre, trayéndole malos recuerdos de su pasado, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Parecía que ese conocimiento estaba oculto en el fondo de su mente y trataba de escapar.

-Donatello ¿Tienes algo que decirme?- Yoshi mira a su hijo, tratando de guardar la calma y esperar entender su situación. Donnie le dirigió una mirada llena de frustración a su padre, pero finalmente bajó la cabeza y frunció el ceño molesto. Él estaba muy confundido, no sabía muy bien como explicar su situación y no quería mentir.

-…- Donnie no pudo contestar, y el silencio se extendió por unos cuantos minutos mientras miraba el suelo, demasiado avergonzado como para sostenerle la mirada a su padre. No tenía siquiera una idea clara de lo que le estaba pasando y eso le molestaba mucho. La única lógica que encontró para explicar su peculiar situación, era que estuviera viviendo la vida de otra persona.

_Pero ¿Eso era posible?_

-¿Alguien te enseño esas técnicas?-

El chico negó levemente al escuchar la pregunta de Yoshi. Finalmente su padre le revolvió el pelo para que levante la vista, y al hacerlo, Donatello se encontró con una sonrisa vehemente.

-Si no quieres decírmelo te entiendo, pero no creo correcto que estés peleando de esa forma- Yoshi levantó el rostro de su hijo para que lo mire a los ojos –Tu no eres así, eres demasiado inteligente como para dañar a alguien de esa forma tan horrible-

-¿Horrible?- Donatello se impresionó ¿En verdad lastimo tanto a ese sujeto con sus puños? Miró sus manos y las notó hinchas. Su piel caucásica se había puesto roja y le dolía muchísimo.

-La técnica que empleaste sobre ese hombre, sirve para romper huesos y dañar seriamente a un oponente, es por eso que tienes las manos inflamadas y probablemente te hayas desarticulado una falange…-

-Yo no lo sabía- El chico estaba al borde del llanto, pero la mano de su padre se posó en su hombro para que se tranquilice –En verdad, solo quería que me dejaran en paz-

-Lo sé, ten cuidado la próxima vez, y cuando estés listo para decirme la verdad, estaré aquí- Dice con calma Yoshi.

(…)

Raphael observa celosamente a Donatello que estaba ocupado colocando un paquete de hielo en sus nudillos, esperando aliviar su dolor. Mientras tanto, Leonardo estaba ayudando a Michelangelo a bajar la hinchazón de su ojo morado con una bolsita de hielo. El menor de los cuatro hermanos, no paraba de quejarse de lo feo que se vería al otro día con esa marca en su cara.

-Nos debes una explicación- A Raph se le había acabado la paciencia, y eso no les parecía novedoso a ninguno de los tres. Donatello negó levemente, sin saber como debería responderle a su hermano. No creía que fuera capaz de inventarse una buena excusa para lo sucedido en la escuela.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con April?- Leonardo se veía muy preocupado. Estaba tratando desesperadamente comprender el problema que estaba atravesando su hermano menor. Suponía que, como era el más inteligente de los cuatro, había encontrado la forma de lidiar por su propia cuenta con los matones que lo molestaban -¿Aprendiste artes marciales en secreto?-

-Yo no…- Donatello no le pudo contestar a su hermano mayor, ya que Raph lo interrumpe, bastante alterado.

-Entonces todos eso clubes de ñoños a los que asistías eran mentira-

-Esperen, no es eso…-

-¿Realmente eres Donnie?- Mikey mira a asustado a su hermano y se muerde el labio inferior antes de agregar –Tal vez te hayan reemplazado por una maquina de matar-

-No soy una maquina de matar…- Frustrado, el chico presiona el pack de hielo en sus doloridos nudillos antes de seguir hablando –…Ni siquiera puedo dar un golpe decente sin lastimarme a mi mismo-

-Y hasta ahora te das cuenta- Raph se precipita hacia su hermano menor para empujarlo con violencia. Ya estaba harto de su actitud –En primer lugar no eres un peleador ni un pandillero, eres un estudiante de secundaria que tal vez deba estar en la universidad-

-Raph- La advertencia de Leo se escuchó trémula en la sala, pero su hermano no le prestó atención.

-No puedes andar por ahí, peleando como un idiota, solo porque quieres impresionar a tu novia-

-¡Raph!- La segunda llamada de atención pero Raph ya estaba inspirado, y no iba a parar hasta terminar de echarle en cara a su hermano que había metido la pata.

-¿Sabes que? Creo que deberías irte a la universidad antes de que te metan a la cárcel por hacerte el valiente y…-

-¡RAPHAEL!- Leonardo toma el brazo de su hermano y lo empuja para que se aleje de Donnie. El chico de ojos verdes se cruza de brazos, mientras frunce el ceño y refunfuña enfadado.

-No van a meter a la cárcel a Donnie- Mikey estaba un poco molesto con Raph, la discusión estaba tornando un tanto desagradable para su gusto -¿Verdad Leo?-

-Nadie en esta casa va ir a la cárcel, no hay porque sobreactuar, solo fue una pelea en la escuela…- Leo hizo mala cara al agregar –…Que de seguro nos dará mala fama por el resto del año escolar-

-Yo no necesitaba más mala fama de la que ya tengo- Protesta molesto Raphael mientras busca algo de comer en la cocina.

-Lo sé, lo sé, y lo siento Raph, sé que metí la pata- Donatello se sentía mal por haber metido a todos sus hermanos en problemas -Pensé que podría manejarlo por mi propia cuenta-

De repente, Donnie sintió que el dolor que cabeza había regresado, mucho más fuerte que antes. Tenía deseos de salir de la casa para tomar aire y despejarse un poco.

–Voy a salir a dar una vuelta-

-Bien, te acompaño- Era claro que Leonardo no iba a dejar a solo Donatello. De seguro pretendía convertirse en su sombra hasta averiguar que era lo que le estaba pasando.

(…)

A Donnie no le resultaba incómodo caminar junto a Leonardo. De todos ellos, su hermano mayor era el único que siempre trataba de abogar entre ellos, para evitar el conflicto y resolver problemas en la familia; tratando de evitar al mismo tiempo, convertirse en una especie de padre sustituto.

-Y…- Leo se interrumpe a si mismo para mirar en todas direcciones, asegurándose de que nadie los estaba oyendo. Finalmente le formuló la pregunta que le estaba carcomiendo desde que salieron de la casa -¿Dónde aprendiste a patear traseros de esa forma?-

Donnie miró sorprendido a su hermano. Este parecía estar muy entusiasmado por el hecho de que sepa artes marciales, olvidándose por completo de que hace unos pocos minutos atrás, estuvieron discutiendo de lo preocupante que era su actitud.

Algo raro estaba pasando, y Donatello no sabía como sentirse al respecto.

-Leo ¿Es en serio? ¿No te preocupa el hecho de que este usando técnicas de pelea que siquiera sabía que existían?-

-No lo sé ¿Debería?- Leo sube los hombros con calma –En estos meses no has pasado mucho tiempo en casa, siempre estabas estudiando en la biblioteca o participando en la actividades extracurriculares de la escuela, tal vez en ese tiempo hayas entrenado…-

-Es imposible aprender en solo unos meses una técnica que sirva para quebrar huesos y dejar incapacitado a un oponente- Donatello estaba histérico de que su hermano estuviera tomándose con tanta calma su situación –Yo siquiera tengo condición física para usarlas, mira como quedaron mis manos-

-Entonces ¿Crees haber aprendido hacer todo eso del karate así de la nada?- Leonardo se sonrió con nerviosismo al decir esto, pero al ver el rostro serio que adoptó su hermano, volvio a mostrar una expresión neutral.

-Es eso lo que estaba tratando de explicar… Es extraño, tengo estos recuerdos que no son míos, como si estuviera viviendo la vida de alguien más…- Donatello fue interrumpido por su celular, que comienza a sonar insistentemente. El sonido del _ringtone_ se le hacia familiar, pero dejó de pensar en esos detalles cuando vio el identificador de llamadas.

-Es April- La voz de Donnie sonó desganada al pronunciar el nombre de su novia. Realmente necesitaba concentrarse en ese momento, porque estaba a punto de lograr entender que era lo que le pasaba, y sabía que April iba acaparar toda su atención.

-Deberías contestar- Leo hace una observación demasiado obvia, la cual molesta un poco a Donnie.

_"¿Por qué debería hablar con April en este momento? ¿Por qué Leo quiere que hable con ella justo ahora que estaban intentando entender lo que le estaba pasando? Ni que mi vida no girara alrededor de ella…"_

-Mejor contesta, tal vez se enteró de lo que pasó en la escuela-

-Si, si…- Donnie se alejo de su hermano para hablar en privado y desde esa distancia, le dedicó una sonrisa falsa. No sabía porque, pero confiaba en él. Era horrible sentir algo semejante por su querido hermano.

-Hola, April-

_-Donnie ¿Estás bien? Me dijeron que te metiste en una pelea muy seria en la escuela-_

Donatello cerró los ojos, mientras sentía en su oreja el calor de los doloridos dedos que sostenían su celular. Se sentía bloqueado en ese momento y eso le molestaba mucho.

-Nah, sabes que yo no soy de los que pelean- Hizo memoria de lo que Raph le dijo y trató de aceptar ese hecho, por más incómodo que le resultase –Tal vez me confundieron con otro chico, tengo una cara muy común…-

_"Le estaba mintiendo a April y le resultaba tan fácil ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Había empezado a desconfiar de ella también?"_

_-Es verdad Donnie, tú no serías capaz de hacer esas cosas terribles-_

-Me conoces muy bien- Donatello sintió una ligera punzada en su corazón al decir esto, porque él no se lo creía -¿Nos vemos mañana?-

_-Claro, pasare por ti con mi auto nuevo, a diferencia tuya, ya tengo permiso de conducir-_

-Seh, eso suena genial, entonces nos vemos mañana- Donatello espera que ella se despida y corta la comunicación. Le echa un vistazo a Leonardo, que estaba comprándose una soda en la maquina expendedora de la tienda de la esquina, y suspira levemente.

Se gira hacia el otro lado, para entretenerse con el paisaje y ve algo increíble.

Allí estaba la tortuga gigante, la que apareció en el espejo del baño de hombres de la escuela. Estaba parada bajo los rayos del sol y se veía tan real. Ahora podía ver su cuerpo completo, desde su caparazón hasta sus piernas y brazos con protectores en sus articulaciones.

Se acercó a él, caminando lentamente, y le dedicó una mirada llena de furia. Lucía decepcionado y muy frustrado.

De repente, tomó algo que sobresalía de su espalda, un palo largo adornado con unas vendas muy apretadas en el medio, y sin hacerse esperar, se lo lanzó violentamente.

Donatello reaccionó a tiempo y lo tomó torpemente con sus manos, cerrando los ojos asustado por la impresión.

_Eso era un bo. Se sentía tan familiar debajo de sus delgados y doloridos dedos._

Su atención fue acaparada por completo por aquella tortuga gigante de antifaz morado, que se le había quedado mirando intensamente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- Logró articular Donatello con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

La tortuga abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero no pudo escuchar el mensaje por completo. Un grito de terror acaparó toda su atención. Donatello giró violentamente hacía la dirección de donde provenían los gritos, y se quedó con la boca abierta al ver lo que estaba pasando.

El horrible hombre vestido de brillante armadura estaba allí. A Donatello le parecía enorme e intimidante. Sus ropas oscuras junto con el casco que cubría su cabeza y rostro, lo hacían lucir aún más aterrador de lo que recordaba de su alucinación en la escuela…

Pero esta vez, este ser no era un producto de su imaginación, porque sujetó a Leo del hombro y lo estampó contra la pared, provocándole mucho daño a su espalda.

Donatello reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo, sus piernas se movieron automáticamente y casi sin pensarlo, se lanzó sobre ese completo extraño que parecía tener la intención de apuñalar a su hermano con unas afiladas cuchillas de metal que salían de sus guantes.

Saltó para aumentar el impulso de su ataque, movió su bo hacía delante y empujó lo más lejos posible a ese horrible hombre de Leonardo. Su hermano parecía estar tan alterado que apenas podía moverse.

Donatello se paró delante de su hermano para protegerlo, mirando al enorme sujeto que estaba enfrente de él con terror. Por alguna razón, sabía que podía matarlo con facilidad si se descuidaba.

No podía ganarle, pero tenía que intentarlo… la vida de su hermano y la suya peligraba.

Con una agilidad que no sabía que poseía, Donatello hizo girar su bo en sus manos, para luego golpear una de sus puntas en la acera de cemento. De su otro extremo salió una afilada cuchilla. Mientras tanto, el otro ser se colocó en posición de ataque y se lanzó encima de él para apuñalarlo.

Donatello no estaba seguro de lo que iba hacer, pero si no se movía rápido, lo iban a matar. Levantó la _nagitama_ con firmeza, mientras giraba su cintura para aumentar la presión del golpe y estira su brazo para clavar la hoja de acero, justo en la base del casco de aquel hombre.

Sorprendentemente la hoja no golpeo con algo sólido. Aquel hombre se convirtió de repente en una nube de humo color negra, que se desvaneció rápidamente en el aire. Finalmente, solo estaban él y Leo en medio de la acera.

-¿A dónde fue?- Pregunta confuso Leonardo, mirando a su hermano en busca de una respuesta -¿De dónde sacaste eso? ¿Qué está pasando?-

-No lo sé- Donatello tira la _nagitama_ lejos de él como si le quemara la mano, y comienza a temblar asustado. No había dudado en atacar a un perfecto extraño con esa arma, solo porque estaba asustado y temía por la vida de su hermano ¿Qué tal si lo mataba? ¿Por qué no pensó en eso en primer lugar?

-Donnie… creo que me quebró la pierna-

Donatello volvió al mundo real, y sintió una punzada de angustia al ver a su hermano gravemente herido. Rápidamente trató de levantarlo del suelo para llevarlo a casa, pero Leo lo detuvo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué no llamas a una ambulancia?- Leo sonaba un poco confundido, y miraba a su hermano como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

-Claro… una ambulancia- Donnie se golpea mentalmente a si mismo, no sabía porque quería cargar a Leo y llevarlo a casa, era obvio que en un hospital recibiría mejor atención…

_"…-Esta es la mejor forma de cargar a un compañero herido, que este estable para viajar, pero que no este en condiciones para caminar por su cuenta- Terminó de explicar el maestro Splinter mientras revisa la postura de su hijos. Donatello había hecho pareja con Mikey, y Leo con Raph. _

_-No te muevas tanto Mikey… se supone que estás herido- Se queja Donatello mientras trata de no dejar caer a su hermano menor, que no paraba de retorcerse y reírse. Lo cargaba sujetándolo de las piernas con uno de sus brazos, mientras con el otro sujetaba su hombro y apoyando su cabeza en su propio hombro. _

_-Lo siento Donnie, es que me haces cosquillas… jejeje- _

_-Raph estás demasiado pesado, trata de no moverte tanto- Leo estaba teniendo dificultades de cargar a Raphael, y este no hacia nada para ayudarlo en esa situación._

_-Si no fueras tan enclenque, no te costaría cargarme- _

_Pasaron la siguiente hora tratando de practicar ese sencillo ejercicio, hasta que finalmente los cuatro terminaron por aprendérselo. Cuando el maestro Splinter le dio la orden para dar por terminada la lección, Raph que estaba cargando a Donnie, lo dejó caer al suelo sin miramientos. _

_Viendo que los hermanos del medio estaban listos para insultarse mutuamente y comenzar una pelea, Splinter carraspea para llamar la atención de los cuatro._

_-Veo que ya aprendieron a transportar a un compañero herido- _

_-Si, como sea, yo no voy a dejar que ninguno de los tres me lleve- Raph se cruza de brazos al ver a Donnie levantarse del suelo._

_-Considerando tu elevada masa corporal, me parece bien no tener que cargarte en medio de territorio hostil- Replica Donatello con algo de veneno._

_Raph le gruñe a su hermano, pero este no se asusta. Estaba muy molesto por haber sido arrojado al suelo de esa forma tan desconsiderada._

_-Sensei- Leonardo eleva la voz en medio de aquella guerra fría entre sus hermanos._

_-¿Si Leonardo?-_

_-Prometo dejar que mis hermanos me carguen cuando este herido y confiar que ellos cuidaran de mi- Leo mira a Donnie mientras habla. Este asiente levemente al entender lo que se proponía y sonriendo un poco, mientras apoya a su hermano._

_-Yo también lo prometo- _

_-Y yo, aunque me hagan cosquillas- Mikey le sonríe a sus hermanos con picardía, y estos niegan con pena ajena ante la ocurrencia. Después, los tres miraron a Raph esperando que dijera algo, y este derrotado, suspiro molesto._

_-Está bien, está bien, prometo dejar que me carguen cuando este herido y confiar que me cuidaran-_

_-Espero que siempre tengan presente esa promesa- Agrega Splinter con una ligera sonrisa…"_

-¿Donatello?- Yoshi estaba mirando a su hijo con algo de duda en la sala de espera del hospital -¿Es verdad lo que tu hermano me cuenta? ¿Qué un misterioso hombre con armadura los atacó?-

-Si- Donnie se despertó de aquel recuerdo, y se sintió incómodo al darse cuenta de que estaba frente a su padre y sus hermanos. Todos estaban demandándole una explicación lógica –Yo hice lo que pude para defender a mi hermano… cuando todo termino llame a la ambulancia-

-¿En verdad se desvaneció en el aire cuando lo atacaste?-

-Si, no sé lo que pudo haber sido, yo no…- Donatello se agarró la cabeza, se sentía un poco enfermo. Levantó de nuevo la mirada y delante de él no estaba su padre ni sus hermanos, sino la tortuga con antifaz morado que había visto antes.

Seguía mirándolo con furia y decepción.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? ¡Déjame en paz!-

_-Despierta-_ La tortuga gigante parecía que estaba gritándole, pero sonaba como si estuviera a miles de kilómetros de allí _–Tus hermanos te necesitan-_

_…_

-¿Donnie?- Mikey había puesto su mano en su hombro, moviendo su cuerpo levemente para que vuelva en si. Donatello se quedó mirando los asustados ojos color cian de su hermanito y trató de articular alguna excusa para escaparse.

Pero un grito espantoso que escucharon al final del pasillo hizo que se olvidara de lo que estaba pensando.

-¡LLAMEN A LA POLICIA! ¡HAY UN ATENTADO EN EL HOSPITAL!-

Aquel grito se fundió con una ola de alaridos espectrales que hizo sudar frío a Donnie. Al final del pasillo, pudo vislumbrar la brillante armadura que usaba el horrible ser que había atacado a su hermano. La criatura se abría paso entre las personas, cortándolas sin piedad con las cuchillas que salía de sus guantes y destrozando todo aquello que se interponía en su camino.

-Shredder- Murmura Yoshi asustado –No puede ser, se supone que había muerto-

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- Gritó Raph al resto de sus hermanos, mirando en dirección a la habitación de Leo -Voy por Leo, Donnie cuida a Mikey-

-Espera- Donnie estaba por correr detrás de su hermano mayor pero se dio cuenta que Mikey estaba petrificado por el miedo –¿Mikey?-

-¿Qué está pasando?- Dice aterrado el jovencito mientras su cuerpo se estremece.

-No tengo idea, pero no permitiré que nada malo te pase- Donatello coloca sus manos en los hombros de su hermano para tranquilizarlo.

Mikey asintió levemente, pero seguía asustado. Donnie sabía que tenía mucho miedo, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Su padre estaba aterrado también, pero recapacito lo antes posible al ver a Raph llevando a Leo sujeto a sus hombros.

-Yo lo entretendré, salgan de aquí y llamen a la policía- Exclama Yoshi mientras se colocaba frente de aquel ser que parecía destrozar todo lo que tocaba.

-No vamos a dejarte- Gritó aterrado Leo.

Donatello sintió como el mundo comenzaba fluctuar de nuevo, como las cosas cambiaban delante de él, como si estuviera viendo dos imágenes superpuestas.

Miro nuevamente sus manos, y seguían sus diez dedos allí.

Él ya no quería esto, no quería ser humano, no quería estar allí para ver como su familia era destruida por su temor inconciente a Shredder… quería volver a su vida real, ver a sus hermanos y a su padre… tenía que regresar…

El mundo volvió a su forma real, y Donatello estaba sujetando la mano de Mikey, corriendo delante de Raphael, que había decidido cargar a Leo en su espalda, para ir más rápido. Todo esto no tenía sentido, como el tiempo se cortaba, como las voces se volvían demasiado lejanas o demasiado cercanas. Este mundo ya no se sentía real, y pudo comprobarlo a sentir que la mano de su hermano menor se sentía tan fría e intangible.

-¡Donnie!-

Era April ¿Qué hacia April allí? Todo esto estaba careciendo de sentido…

Donnie se quedó estático de repente. Miró a sus hermanos muy desmejorados, y frunció el ceño dedicándoles una mirada determinada. Ya era hora de que toda esa farsa termine.

April se acercaba para hablar con él, de seguro quería saber que le había pasado. Donatello sonrió levemente al tocar el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Aun tenía la navaja que le había quitado a ese muchacho en el baño de hombres de la escuela.

-¿Qué le pasó a Leo? ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? ¿Estás bien?-

-No, no lo estoy…- Donnie le responde a April con frialdad. Luego miró a Mikey, que estaba demasiado nervioso para darse cuenta de sus intenciones. Por primera vez, desde que había conocido April, deseaba que desapareciera.

Necesitaba que desapareciera.

-Ve con los demás Mikey- Donnie sentía algo similar a la ira palpitando en su cabeza, y estaba intentando mantenerla, no sofocarla como siempre lo hacía. Quería aferrarse a la punta de su ira, a esa sensación de frustración que debía sentir uno cuando sabe que está siendo manipulado por las circunstancias, y por oscuros deseos que no permiten ver la verdad.

Era el momento de dejar de tener miedo y afrontar los problemas, por más terribles que sean.

-Está bien- Mikey se separa de su hermano y lo mira preocupado. Donnie le dedica una sonrisa tranquila.

-Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien- Le revuelve el pelo rubio y le masajea el hombro en señal de confianza –Voy a reunirme con ustedes muy pronto-

Mikey le sonrío levemente y finalmente, los dejó solos.

-¿Qué pasa Donnie?- April volvió a llamar la atención de su novio, pero Donatello se limitó a tocar el mango de la navaja para extraerla del bolsillo de su pantalon.

-Nada, estoy muy confundido, pero me alegra mucho que estés aquí en este momento- De repente, Donatello le da un fuerte abrazo a April, y ella se lo corresponde sorprendida –Quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho, y que siempre serás mi primer amor-

-¿Donnie? ¿Qué te…?- April se queda callada de repente, cuando Donatello movió su brazo hacía delante. Sus manos clavaron la punta de la navaja justo en el corazón de la joven. Desde la herida, comenzó a manar sangre que mancho las manos del muchacho.

-¿Por qué… por… que lo hiciste?- La boca de April se torció y un hilillo de sangre comenzó a descender por la comisura de sus labios.

La impresión de lo acababa de hacer, hizo que la mente de Donatello colapsara. Sintió que el mundo entero se caía a pedazos, como un castillo de naipes, y todas las imágenes que estaban en su memoria pasaron delante de sus ojos, como una película mal editada.

Sentía que algo lo comenzó arrastrar de ese lugar, de forma muy violenta, y no tenía idea que le deparaba su destino…

(…)

Donatello despertó sudoroso y nauseabundo en un cuarto poco iluminado. Mirando desesperado en todas direcciones, esperando que su vista se ajuste a la oscuridad, comenzó a sentir pánico al notar que no podía mover su brazo derecho y no sentía la mitad de su rostro.

Estaba entero, pero la mitad de su cuerpo parecía estar bajo los efectos de un poderoso paralizante muscular. Había algo en su cabeza. Le habían colocado un casco de metal, lleno de electrodos. Se preguntó cual sería su función, cuando de repente el condenado aparato lo azotó con una fuerte descarga eléctrica, que le hizo castañar los dientes.

Dolía como un demonio y no entendía porque no lo había notado antes… estuvo inconciente demasiado tiempo y apenas recordaba como había llegado a ese lugar…

De repente, escuchó unos quejidos y jadeos que le helaron la sangre. Giró levemente su cabeza hacía un lado, y cuando pudo acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, vio a Mikey atado a una silla continua a él.

Su hermano menor estaba pálido como un papel, jadeando y temblando. Lucía muy enfermo, tal vez por la falta de alimento o la deshidratación… y lo que sea que le hayan inyectado para mantenerlo quieto en esa silla.

Giró su cabeza hacia el otro lado de la habitación, y vio a Leonardo y a Raphael en las mismas condiciones que Mikey, aunque parecían estar en mejor estado.

Tenía que buscar una forma de sacarlos de allí, antes de que su captor regrese para doparlo con más drogas.

Donatello miró sus manos atadas a los brazos de una silla. Por una extraña razón, sentía un extraño alivio al notar que estaban cubiertas de piel verde y vendajes. Aún así, una nueva ola de terror lo invadió cuando descubrió que no podía mover los dedos de su mano derecha. Trató de calmarse y concentrarse en su mano izquierda que resaltaba debajo del amarre de cuero. Se concentró en sus tres dedos y les exigió mentalmente a los desgraciados que se muevan.

Pasaron unos minutos, pero sus dedos no obedecieron sus órdenes.

Donatello se sentía mareado, y un hueco en el estómago a causa del hambre no le dejaba pensar claro. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, y no sabía cuanto habían estado los cuatro, atrapados en ese lugar. Su boca estaba reseca y su cuerpo se sentía tan débil que calculó alrededor de cuatro días en cautiverio, sin agua ni comida.

Les quedaba poco tiempo. Miró de nuevo su mano izquierda y se concentró en sus dedos. Estos se movieron lentamente, hasta que finalmente pudo cerrar su mano, sintiendo como sus músculos se contraían con facilidad.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de ordenar sus ideas. Splinter le había ensañado como salir de los amarres, pero detestaba hacerlo. Tenía de descalzar algunos huesos de su mano, moviendo sus ligamentos, pero comparado con los choques eléctricos que recibía cada cinco minutos, ya no creía que fuera tan malo.

Donatello sufrió un poco al sacar su mano de aquel amarre, pero sonrío triunfante al moverla libremente delante de su cara. Rápidamente busco su T-phone, que por suerte seguía escondido en la esquina de su caparazón. Hizo lo posible por encender el GPS, para enviarle una señal que April pueda rastrear.

Internamente se sintió un mal al hacer esto, pero no tenía muchas opciones en ese momento.

(…)

April abrió una lata de bebida energizante, y se tragó la mayoría de su contenido de un solo sorbo. Sus ojos estaban ojerosos, su piel estaba pálida por el cansancio y había rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

No había encontrado rastro de ninguno de los chicos, y ya habían pasado cinco días.

Sentía que su alma era consumida por la frustración, el miedo y la desesperación. Había fracasado en su tarea como kunoichi de recabar información y temía por la vida de sus amigos. Había estallado en un llanto histérico hacía unos minutos atrás, pero tuvo que reponerse antes de que Splinter regresara de su ronda nocturna.

La pantalla de la computadora, llena de avisos y videos tomados por aficionados, no contenían un solo indicio. Hasta Shredder había mostrado su sorpresa al descubrir que sus subordinados no se habían topado con los cuatro quelonios enmascarados.

Un poco más despierta y nerviosa por la cafeína que había invadido su sistema, comienza a revisar compulsivamente las señales de los T-Phones y del GPS que le había instalado Donatello hace poco, confiando que en algún momento alguno de sus amigos le envíen una señal.

-¿Aún despierta?- La voz de Splinter la hizo saltar de la silla. Su maestro había llegado hacía unos pocos segundos y lucía muy desmejorado. Ninguno de los dos había dormido bien en esos días y casi toda su energía estaba enfocada en buscar a los chicos.

-Si… estoy comprobando las señales- April restregó sus mejillas para borrar los rastros de lágrimas y miro la pantalla de su laptop. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver el punto morado titilando en el mapa digital de su computadora.

-¡Es la señal de Donnie! ¡Proviene de un edificio abandonado cerca del puerto!- April grita eufórica la dirección de la posible localización de los muchachos. La esperanza le había dado más energía que todas las bebidas azucaras que se había tomado hasta el momento. Miró hacia donde estaba el maestro Splinter, pero descubrió que ya se había marchado de la guarida.

(…)

Pasaron unos largos y dolorosos minutos en los que Donatello trazaba su desesperado plan de escape. Con solo un brazo libre no podía hacer mucho, pero movió su mano hacia donde estaba Leonardo. Por suerte sus brazos eran largos y su hermano se encontraba bastante cerca de él.

Con torpeza, Donnie tomó el _umabari_ que su hermano mayor solía esconder en el costado derecho de su caparazón. Tembló levemente al sentir la piel de su hermano tan seca, y se mordió los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar para no dejar escapar un solo ruido.

Tenía que pensar que hacer, antes de que ese sujeto regresara y…

-Interesante, el espécimen más joven a comenzado a presentar bradicardia- La voz sin emoción de Falco hizo que el corazón de Donatello se acelere y que la rabia punzante sea más fuerte que el dolor provocado por las constantes descargas eléctricas. Su mano izquierda sentía las vendas del afilado _umibari_ de Leo. Esa sensación solo aumentaba el terrible deseo de usarlo contra Falco.

-Podría extender más su vida con un poco de adrenalina- El hombre sacó del cajón un frasco y una jeringa. Donatello mordió su mejilla interna al ver como Falco estaba acercándose a su hermano menor. No iba a permitir que ese sujeto toque a Mikey.

Donatello no podía pensar claramente, por eso no pudo contener su intento asesino. En su corta vida, no le había deseado la muerte a alguien tanto como a ese sujeto.

Tal vez por eso, Falco se dio cuenta de que algo raro le pasaba, porque perdió el interés en Mikey y se acercó a él.

En los pensamientos confusos de Donatello, solo prevalecía la idea de matar a Falco. Sabía que debía eliminar aquella amenaza y salvar a sus hermanos, y sobre todo, tenía que hacer algo pronto para ayudar a Mikey, antes de que empeore.

-Vaya, parece que no la estás pasando bien allí- Falco se sonríe ligeramente, mientras se acerca lo suficiente a Donatello como para que pueda sentir el olor a formol que despedía su bata –Es una lastima que sea clínicamente imposible que despiertes-

En ese momento, el brazo izquierdo de Donnie salió disparado, con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, para atacar a Falco.

El científico leyó su mente en ese instante, y esquivó el _umibari _que empuñaba la mano de Donatello, para que no llegara a su corazón. Finalmente, aquella fina y delgada cuchilla quedo clavada en el hombro izquierdo de aquel horrible hombre.

Falco aulló de dolor. Donatello gruñó frustrado.

_Maldición, he fallado._

(…)

_Continuara..._

...

**N/A:** Me cayó muy bien Falco. Tiene potencial de convertirse en un villano metódico y perverso en la nueva serie de las tortugas. Y si, me gustaría mucho que vuelva aparecer en algún que otro capitulo…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**_ no me pertenece, y esto solo es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

**Advertencia:** Contiene spoiler del capitulo 7 de las tortugas ninjas 2012 de Nickelodeon "Monkey Brains"

…

**Acto de clausura**

**…**

_Cinco días atrás_

_...  
_

-Caballeros, es hora de proceder según lo planeado- Leonardo eleva su dedo al aire a medida que hablaba, haciendo que el resto de sus hermanos lo observen confundidos. Estaban todos en la azotea de un edificio abandonado, cercano al muelle de la ciudad.

Ellos cuatro se había lanzado en la búsqueda de Falco, el científico loco que estaba obsesionado con violar la mente de las personas. No habían recabado suficiente información sobre sus planes, pero tenían la certeza que estaba trabajando en un nuevo invento que le ayudaría a implantarles ideas y pensamientos a los habitantes de New York, lo cual era sin duda demasiado perverso y desalmado como para ignorarlo.

-Debo recordarles que mis ordenes deben ser acatadas al pie de…- Leonardo seguía con su _discurso/cita_ de su programa favorito, cuando el más gruñón de sus hermanos lo interrumpe.

-Leo, solo vamos a patearle el culo al sujeto de bata hasta que deje de molestar con su numerito de científico loco- Raph hace sonar sus nudillos, mientras Leo lo mira un poco molesto de que le cortara la inspiración.

-¿Creen que aún pueda hacer ese truco raro de leer las mentes?- Mikey estaba mirando con duda la calle, esperando al igual que sus hermanos, que apareciera el automóvil de Falco –Con ese asunto de pensar o no pensar, aun no me quedó claro como pelear con este sujeto-

-Tranquilo Mikey, el señor O´Neil y yo comprobamos las muestras del experimento de Falco, y estamos un 98% seguros de que Falco carece de la habilidad de leer la mente…-

-Ahí viene- Leo interrumpe a Donatello y este se calla de inmediato para prestar atención a los movimientos de su enemigo. El científico salió de su vehículo y entro al edificio, sin preocuparse por mirar a su alrededor. Leo les da una orden a sus hermanos, moviendo su mano derecha por encima de su cabeza, y los cuatro entraron por las ventanas con mucho sigilo. Se deslizaron por los espacios que dejaban las escaleras hasta la planta baja, y entraron a una habitación en donde esperaban encontrar a Falco.

No había nada allí. El silencio era abrumador, ellos trataron de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero era complicado porque cada vez que pisaban, la madera vieja del piso crujía suavemente bajo sus pies.

-Esto no está bien- Murmura Leo por lo bajo, y cuando Raph iba a comentar algo al respecto, un horrible sonido de interferencia infestó la habitación.

**_"Ya estaba esperando que vinieran a mí, así podré enseñarles mi más reciente descubrimiento"_**

La voz de Falco era parsimoniosa y fría, provenía de los parlantes que estaban sujetos a la parte superior de las paredes de la habitación a la que habían llegado los cuatro adolescentes mutantes. No había duda, todo esto era una trampa y ellos habían caído por completo.

Leonardo entornó los ojos, poniéndose en guardia mientras saca sus katanas de sus respectivas fundas. Sus hermanos lo imitaron, sujetando sus armas y esperando cualquier indicio de actividad hostil.

De repente, las puertas y ventanas de la habitación fueron cerradas con gruesas placas de metal, y un humo color añil, proveniente que unos conductos de ventilación, comenzó a invadir el ambiente a una velocidad abismal. Donatello reconoció el aroma del químico y le gritó a sus hermanos que aguantaran la respiración, pero todos fueron sofocados rápidamente con aquella sustancia gaseosa.

_De repente, todo se volvió oscuro y el sonido del mundo desapareció… _

…

_…Volviendo aparecer en este fatídico presente._

Donatello recordó como había llegado allí, y al ver el estado deplorable en el que estaban sus hermanos, fue invadido por un repulsivo deseo de acabar con la existencia de Falco. La asquerosa sensación se apoderó de cada fibra de su ser, pero ya no podía hacer nada más. Se había quedado sin energías, probablemente por la deshidratación, las pruebas neurológicas y la supresión de nutrientes a la que había sido sometido durante esos cinco días.

Sabía que Falco no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados después de su pequeño acto de insubordinación. Por suerte la herida que le provocó fue tan profunda y dolorosa para el humano, que tuvo que aplicarse primeros auxilios mientras maldecía a Donatello y a toda su especie.

La joven tortuga miró con tristeza a sus hermanos, que no daban señales de despertarse. Trató de mover sus piernas, pero aún no las sentía. Su brazo derecho cosquilleaba y parecía que iba a poder moverlo en cualquier momento.

Mientras tanto, vio con horror como las facciones del Falco se transformaban en una espantosa mueca de odio cuando giró para concentrarse en él. No tuvo duda alguna de que estaba colérico y asustado de que estuviera despierto. Algo había fallado en sus cálculos. Podía verlo en sus ojos desorbitados por el miedo que estaba más que dispuesto a atacarlo.

-Te implanté el escenario perfecto, uno en que tu sueño retorcido y perverso de tener a la persona que deseas se te hace realidad…- Aquel hombre comenzó a reírse como un maniático mientras sujetaba las gasas contra su dolorosa herida -…Y despertaste, abandonaste el mundo perfecto que cree para ti, sin peligros ni preocupaciones… lo había preparado exclusivamente para que no tengas deseos de despertar-

Donatello no recordaba que aquel mundo le resultara tan bonito y perfecto. Sin embargo, era probable que su cerebro le haya jugado una mala pasada a las ilusiones de Falco. Miró a su captor con odio, sin sentir pena por la sangre que brotaba de su herida, dejando una estela carmesí en su bata blanca.

-¿Cómo hiciste para escapar?-

-…- Donatello no iba a desperdiciar sus energías en explicar como funcionaba su cerebro. No le debía ninguna explicación a Falco, por más curiosidad que tuviera.

Enfurecido, el científico no dudó en tomar la jeringa que usaría en Mikey, para cargarla con más drogas. Tambaleándose un poco, se acercó peligrosamente a Donatello, dedicándole una horrible sonrisa ladeada.

-Te crees muy listo, pero yo lo soy más… maldito fenómeno- Falco babeo por la rabia que sentía, sus ojos enrojecidos reflejaron el rostro determinado de Donatello que seguía mirándolo con rabia desafiante –No eres más que una bestia, un animal insignificante, siempre serás eso, maldito engendro de la naturaleza…-

La joven tortuga ignoró los insultos y las amenazas vacías en las que Falco prometía disecar su cerebro para saber en que había fallado. Estaba concentrado en zafar la mano que le quedaba atrapada en la silla, pero no tenía la fuerza necesaria para moverla…

De repente, Donatello siente un escalofrío correr por su cuerpo. Una sensación horrible invadió el ambiente, la cual hizo que sus instintos de preservación activara todos sus sentidos y su corazón se acelere. Era el mismo miedo que uno siente cuando sabe que esta a punto de morir en manos de alguien que está dispuesto a matarlo a como de lugar, y lo extraño era, que no provenía de Falco.

La sensación era tan abrumadora, que Leonardo se estremeció a su lado, y terminó despertando. Esto no le sorprendió a Donnie, de los cuatro era el más sensible a las auras de energía negativa.

-¿Don…de esta…estamos? ¿Qué pasó?- Leonardo comenzó mover su cabeza para poder reconocer el sitio donde se encontraba, y sintió la mano de Donnie golpeando su hombro.

-Leo… Leo… hay que…-

Donatello no terminó la frase porque Falco sujetó su brazo con violencia, y lo tiró hacia la dirección contraria a la que se encontraba Leo. Lo sujetaba con fuerza, buscando una vena donde inyectarle aquel terrible veneno que acabaría con la vida de aquel joven mutante.

-Te va a doler tanto, te va doler mucho maldito fenómeno, y luego te morirás- Las venas de aquel hombre saltaron de su sien, mientras se babeaba ante la posibilidad de inflingirle dolor a Donatello. Este dejo de forcejear, y se queda petrificado, mirando con algo de temor la figura que se alzaba detrás de Falco.

_-Esa sensación… ¿Shredder?-_ Murmuró sorprendido Leonardo, tratando de despabilarse por completo. Aquella aura asesina no se le hacía familiar, pero era bastante parecida a la de su terrible enemigo.

Donatello abrió la boca sorprendido al ver un _kunai _siendo empuñado encima de la cabeza de Falco. La afilada punta de aquella arma blanca, brillo a la luz de los ordenadores que los rodeaban. Silenciosamente como apareció, el _kunai _descendió directo hacia la cabeza del científico.

Tanto Leo como Donnie cerraron los ojos por la impresión y contuvieron las ganas de gritar. Pero escucharon claramente como el _kunai _golpeo el cráneo de Falco. La punta de metal chocó contra el hueso parietal, destrozándolo por completo, y la sangre no tardó en brotar de la herida que provoco.

De los ojos de Falco, se desprendieron lágrimas de sangre y después de unos pocos segundos, su cuerpo se desplomó delante de Donnie, quien estaba a punto de desmayarse ante semejante espectáculo.

-¿Sensei?- Leonardo logra hablar, al ver a Splinter en medio la habitación. La rata mutante miró con furia al hombre que estaba a sus pies, pero decidió ignorarlo para ayudar a sus hijos.

-Donatello, Leonardo- Se veía cansado y parecía haber envejecido unos diez años desde la última vez que lo vieron. Donatello sintió un ligero aleteo de emoción en su estómago, y estuvo punto de llorar, pero no pudo siquiera hacerlo. Estaba demasiado cansado.

Splinter liberó a Leonardo, y este comenzó a despertar a Raph, que se veía muy pálido, pero respondió muy rápido cuando le quitaron el casco de metal de su cabeza y mojaron su cara con un poco de agua.

Mientras su maestro lo liberaba, Donatello se sintió horrible por envidiar que haya logrado hacer lo que no pudo. Algo podrido se depositó en su estómago. Era la culpa de sentirse revindicado por esa terrible acción que acababa de presenciar.

A Donnie le dolía mucho la cabeza y se sentía abrumado por sus emociones encontradas. Miró a Mikey mientras Splinter le quitaba los amarres. Parecía estar tan débil y enfermo que no pudo evitar sentir como la culpa lo abandonaba. Falco no merecía ninguna contemplación, no después de lo que les había hecho y planeaba hacerles.

Donatello se acercó con dificultad a su hermano menor y tocó con cuidado su cabeza para acariciarla, y este abrió los ojos con dificultad.

-Me… me duele… Donnie- Susurro al reconocer a su hermano.

-Tranquilo, todo va estar bien- Donnie le sonrío con algo de tristeza mientras le sujeta la mano. Se sentía real y cálida –Ya estoy aquí-

(…)

Raph tuvo que contenerse de bombardear a Splinter con preguntas sobre lo que había pasado con Falco. Todos se habían trasladado con dificultad a otra habitación de aquel edificio, y estaban bebiendo un poco de agua para poder reanimarse, mientras tratan de hacer funcionar sus extremidades, que aún estaban bajos los efectos de los paralizantes.

Después de recuperarse un poco, tanto Leo como Raph tuvieron que cargar a Donnie porque se había quedado dormido. Los efectos del estrés que tuvo que soportar le estaban pasando factura y tanto su mente como su cuerpo habían alcanzado su límite.

Pero Mikey estaba peor. Se había enfermado y ardía en fiebre por lo baja que estaban sus defensas. Splinter tuvo que cargarlo entre sus brazos, acunándolo como cuando era más joven. A Raph no le gusto ver eso, su hermano lucía tan débil y exhausto que parecía ser mucho más pequeño de lo que realmente era.

Raphael no pudo evitar culparse. Se preguntaba porque no había podido despertar antes para acabar con toda esa pesadilla. Habían pasado cinco días allí, sin agua ni comida, con ese aparato enchufado en sus cabezas y el único que pudo volver a la realidad fue Donatello.

Gruño enfadado. Había fallado en cuidar a su familia. Y de todos ellos, el que se llevó la peor parte fue Mikey.

Él detestaba que eso sucediera.

Tenía ganas de molestar a Leo para escapar de sus oscuros pensamientos, pero pudo notar por la forma en que miraba a Donnie, que estaba tan molesto como él por no haber hecho nada para ayudarlo cuando había despertado.

Lo bueno es que ahora iban a poder regresar a casa, y dentro de unos días, los cuatro van a terminar de lanzarse toda la mierda que se reservaron, por meter la pata en aquella estúpida misión fallida.

-Raph- La voz de Leo trató de ser lo más suave y baja posible para que Splinter no lo oiga.

-¿Qué pasa?- Raph acomoda un poco a Donnie y trata de coordinar sus pasos con Leo para evitar que se les caiga.

-¿Recuerdas que nosotros prometimos confiar en nuestros hermanos cuando no podamos pelear?-

-Yo no recuerdo…- Raph iba a mentir, porque no iba aceptar cargar a ninguno de sus hermanos con la responsabilidad de protegerlo.

-Solo, honra esa promesa- Leonardo miró a Donnie, aceptando finalmente que no tenía otra opción, y Raph tampoco –Solo por esta vez-

-Como digas- Raph se quedó mirando la espalda de su sensei que lleva a Mikey en sus brazos. Tal vez mató a Falco, y podría hasta podría afirmar que Donatello había tenido la misma intención al ver la situación en la que estaban.

Se preguntó si en algún momento, él tendría que tomar una decisión similar.

(…)

April estaba tan nerviosa desde que Splinter se había marchado, que dio un respingo cuando escuchó la voz de Raphael rompiendo el silencio de la guarida. El chico tortuga estaba protestando para variar, haciéndole saber a todo aquel que quisiera oírlo, que se moría de hambre. Leonardo lo secundo, pero con menos entusiasmo por lo agotado que estaba. Luego de un ligero intercambio de ocurrencias sobre _"arrasar con todas las pizzas de la ciudad"_, se escuchó finalmente la risa nasal Donatello entre la de sus hermanos.

Aún así, ella notó estaban demasiado apagados como para continuar riendo y quedó conmocionada al averiguar el porque.

April no pudo evitar que se le agolparan las lágrimas cuando Splinter pasó silenciosamente a su lado, cargando a Mikey que seguía durmiendo y respirando agitado. Estuvo a punto de perder la compostura, cuando la mano de Leonardo se posó en su hombro derecho.

Se dio vuelta y vio los ojos exhaustos del líder del grupo, que estaban tranquilos. Lo peor había pasado, pero ella no pudo evitar sentirse mal por no haber podido hacer nada para ayudarlos.

-Mikey va estar bien, todos estamos bien-

Ella abrazó con fuerza a Leonardo, y luego a Raphael. Donatello se había apartado un poco. April no había notado lo incómodo que estaba sintiéndose con su presencia, hasta que estuvo delante de él.

La mezcla de sentimientos y la confusión la invadió en ese momento. Tal vez porque Donnie era el mejor amigo que había tenido, y de todos ellos, era en el que más confiaba. Tal vez por eso, cuando lo abrazó con fuerza, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, llenando su hombro de mocos y lágrimas que había estado conteniendo para parecer fuerte.

Pero Donatello no estaba respondiendo.

Él se quedó petrificado, y tuvieron que pasar unos incómodos segundos hasta que rodeara a April con sus brazos. Raph y Leo se habían retirado del lugar, dejando a su hermano a solas con la chica que tanto le gustaba.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado dentro de Donnie, de tal forma que se sentía distinto con April en ese momento.

-Yo…- La voz de Donatello se alzo entre las incomprensibles palabras de angustia de April. Ella trató de parar, y gimió bajito mientras el chico le hablaba con suavidad –…En verdad… te quiero… te quiero mucho…-

April se apartó un poco de Donnie, pero él la abrazó con fuerza para terminar de hablar.

-…Pero me he dado cuenta… que no te amo-

-No te entiendo… - La extraña confesión, hizo que la angustia que sentía la jovencita fuera sustituida por la confusión.

Donatello se aparta un poco de April, para sonreírle con calma antes de agregar.

-Y creo que nunca podré amarte-

(…)

Donatello despertó asustado en una cómoda cama, y se levantó de golpe. Sin querer, empujó a Raphael que estaba a su lado y lo tiró al suelo.

-Maldita sea… ¡Ten más cuidado!- Raph se queja desde el piso.

-Lo siento…- Donnie se sentía un poco mareado por haberse levantado tan rápido, pero se alegró de ver a su hermano tan verde y molesto como siempre. Antes de que lo insulte de nuevo, se lanzó sobre él para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-No tienes idea lo mucho me que me alegra verte así de enojado-

-…- Raph se sonríe mientras le da unas palmaditas a Donnie –Lo mismo digo, excepto por la parte de los abrazos-

-¿Qué pasa?- Leo estaba al otro lado de la cama, junto con Mikey que seguía roncando a pesar del ruido –¿Cuánto dormimos?-

-Tranquilo Leonardo, no han descansado lo suficiente aun- Splinter estaba al lado de la cama, pelando una manzana con sumo cuidado. Les pasa a sus hijos un poco de fruta cortada y ellos comienzan a comer.

-¿Mikey está mejor?- Donatello mira a su hermano menor preocupado, pero Splinter les dio buenas noticias.

-La fiebre bajó durante la noche, así que pronto mejorara-

-¿Qué pasó con April?- Leonardo estaba un poco confundido todavía. No le gustaba dormir tanto, pero los cuatro estaban en cuarentena.

-Ella pasará una temporada en casa de su tía- Splinter cierra los ojos levemente antes de agregar –Por el momento, no podré entrenarla hasta que los cuatro se recuperen-

-Lo siento- Donatello sabía que su padre no iba a culparlo por la decisión de April de no estar con ellos en una larga temporada, pero no podía evitar sentirla.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- Leonardo le sonríe a su hermano y le golpea el hombro –Le dijiste lo que sentías, y eso es un buen avance-

-Creo que no le gustó que el cerebrito fuera tan sincero- Raph eleva los hombros con molestia –Supongo que la verdad no combina con las relaciones personales-

-Yo no quería herirla, ni mucho menos hacerla sentir culpable- Donnie dice esto mirando preocupado su tazón de fruta.

-Mmmmh ¿Podemos comer pizza?- Mikey se levanta, entre sus hermanos y los mira algo adormilado. Cuando ve los tazones de fruta esparcidos en la cama, hace mala cara –¡Nouuu! Fruta de nuevo-

-Si, si, fruta de nuevo- Donnie ve que su hermano menor abre la boca para protestar y le mete un trozo de manzana. Molesto, Mikey mastica de mala gana.

-Más te vale que te la tragues y te mejores, porque sino voy a…-

-Basta Raph, ya entendió- Leo frena a su hermano exaltado, sonriéndole levemente y luego mira al maestro que estaba muy callado. Para sorpresa de los cuatro, su padre se había quedado dormido, sentado en la silla.

-April dijo que pasó la semana entera sin dormir- Murmuró Leonardo.

-De seguro que estaba muy preocupado- Mikey dice esto un poco triste.

-Yo prometo no volver a preocupar de nuevo al maestro Splinter-

Los otros tres hermanos miran a Donatello después de que termina de decir esto, y asienten con determinación, diciendo al unísono.

-Lo prometemos-

**….**

**Fin**

(...)

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**: Muchas Gracias por todos los comentarios positivos, a pesar de ser nueva en el fandom, me recibieron muy bien. Este debe ser uno de los fandoms con más buena onda de los cartoons jajaja pero bueno. Esta historia llego a su final y siento que les debo algo a todas. Les prometo mejorar y traer una nueva historia pronto.

Saludos y muchisimas gracias por todo :)


End file.
